


soap, honey, paint

by vestigialcanines



Series: polaroids [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bath, Drabble, M/M, Plotless, casual nudity i guess, i'm rlly romantically deprived right now, it's just tender really, just the one, lapslock, sappy soft domestic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestigialcanines/pseuds/vestigialcanines
Summary: "anyway, why would you come here if you're just going to sit all the way over there?"
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: polaroids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	soap, honey, paint

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get back in the flow of writing. i haven't posted or even come close to finishing anything since last august so i'm quite okay with this. 
> 
> this comes from a cc i got over a year ago from someone who knew i liked this ship. if ur out there anon i'm in love with you. thank u so much for ur patience.

seungkwan startles when the handle to the bathroom door jiggles, and jihoon walks in, without much by way or words and very much like he owns the place, which he does not. he takes one look at the bath seungkwan's laying in, and over the music playing from seungkwan's phone he says, "oh good you're in here. lets get something to eat."

seungkwan flicks his hair away from his eyes, stares. "i'm clearly busy."

"not busy enough for a chicken sale!" jihoon saunters his way back out, leaving the door open so all the steam clears out and gooseflesh starts rising on his shoulders. seungkwan almost yells at him, but he comes back with two towels, shutting the door behind him. "nene chicken is doing this thing with lemon pepper chicken and it's good for six people. we can split the price."

"you only like me for my wallet," seungkwan sighs miserably. he puts a hand over his eyes, even gets them misty behind it so jihoon sees the sheen when he looks up again. "is that all i am to you? the way to food?"

jihoon’s face flattens to something unimpressed as he adds, with exquisite dryness, “i also missed you very much this week.” by then, though, he's not watching seungkwan's face anymore, trained on the tops of his knees rising out of the bathwater. he tuts, tucking them to his chest even though the water is heavy and opaque with a swirly pink and lavender bath bomb joshua promised would be relaxing.

"what? are you trying to see my dick?"

"don't be silly." jihoon's going red in the ears when he starts tugging off his shirt, like the heat rising off the bath water is already too much. "i’ve seen it plenty."

"wait, no, no, don't get in yet, let me drain some of the water-" but jihoon's already naked and in motion, settling into the other end of the tub. seungkwan crows in panic when the water rises just to the lip, as jihoon's cackle bounces off the tiles and straight into him. color starts to bloom in his cheeks, that he looks cherubic, renaissance angel painted into his tiny, definitely-not-for-two bathtub. seungkwan notes the charcoal dark smudges under his eyes as he's swirling pink and purple together with his forefinger, legs bent close to make space.

"you look exhausted, baby." And now it's a full flush across his nose, his mouth dropping into a wavy half smile as he puts his best effort to stop himself from pulling his own ear. seungkwan knows every flustered tic he has, and by now jihoon’s realized he won't hesitate to point them out if it gets a blush out of him. There's something new and magical about every time jihoon gets shy.

"you're one to talk," jihoon returns slowly, not making eye contact. his stare is distant on seungkwan's knees.

"why do to think i'm taking a bath? the intent was to relax." he stretches his legs forward, his toes tapping at jihoons ankles. the movement alone nearly tips water out of the bath. jihoon’s starting to smile for real when they meet eyes. "anyway, why would you come here if you're just going to sit all the way over there?"

it takes some careful limb negotiation, and seungkwan complains because sharing baths was not something he considered when signing his lease. water sloshes over the edge nonetheless, and jihoon's knee knocks into his hip when he gets between them to tuck his hair away from his face. they settle back to chest where jihoon runs his hands idly on seungkwan's thighs, feeling out over the kneecap, down to the calf, before following the path back with his fingers spread as he hums along to seungkwan’s music. the line of his shoulders against seungkwan is tense, so he folds his palms together over jihoon’s belly and pulls him even closer. the movement dislodges water pooled at his collarbone, crawling droplets down the valley between the swell of his pecs.

"oh, seungkwannie’s excited," jihoon notes suggestively.

"shut up. i'm washing your hair now."

he could have read braille easier than he could have understood jihoon, once upon a time, when they had the spacial reasoning to keep their friendly distances. learning to touch jihoon was like cutting fruit into pieces until they were easy to swallow whole - _concessions_ , seungkwan thinks, like the one when jihoon finally caved and drifted close enough to kiss him when they were both thinking about it. when they both knew they were.

seungkwan curls his nails, here, into the buzzed hairs at the top of jihoon's neck and the tension starts unraveling almost immediately, ice cream melting cool and sweet on the tongue. this is the part of jihoon he gets to keep to himself, the honey-soft and pliant one with nothing to guard as he sags against seungkwan. rarely do either of them get the chance to be that, but seungkwan is confident he’s seen this jihoon more than anyone else has.

“i like this,” is what seungkwan comments as he’s working a lather into jihoon's scalp. jihoon’s eyes are falling shut, head tipped back, and it takes him a second too long to realize he's being spoken to.

“it's jus’ brown,” he drawls. dialect eases itself in between the words, like a cat spawling out under a sunbeam

“i meant with you. but the color is nice.” jihoon’s hum vibrates through his back, for lack of energy to do respond with else, but seungkwan would never miss the sunset pink blush rising up insistently across his dewy shoulders. he pauses to drop a kiss there, just because he can.

“did you really miss me?” seungkwan asks him, once he’s rinsed the shampoo out. jihoon turns his upper body, swiping his hair back from his eyes. bubbles stick to his skin where it meets the water.

“do you even have to ask?”

seungkwan tilts his head away from the weight of jihoon’s stare, watching the far wall on the other side of the bathroom until jihoon huffs. like it exasperates him, he says, “so what if i did?” the blind skitter of his fingers, distractedly, over the crest of seungkwan’s hip is a massive, flickering neon sign. seungkwan feels blinded by the light of it, having been too close for too long.

“well,” he starts, slowly, “normally you kiss people when you haven't seen them for a while, don't you?”

“you make yourself sound like you're selling me something,” jihoon says with boundless, breathy fondness, and then he turns the rest of the way and crowds into him for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my twirr is @_moonlighted_ if u wanna talk my cc is in the link and ur welcome to follow as well but i'm not super talkative yet


End file.
